Hated Desire
by Catholic-Wiccan
Summary: Lamin used to be cold and uncaring. Being second in command of the Fire Eyes,the body guards of the Fire Lord himself, she needed it to live day to day. Till the summer when she's forced to watch Tilin once again. Only this summer is different...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender. **I do wish I did though. I do however own the plot for this story as well as the characters in this story. _

**Author's note: Okay! Yay, first story uploaded here. No one needs to place a review but it really would be nice. The author likes love and feels unloved when no one likes her story. Moving on, please place one. Helpful criticism is more then okay too. Okay that's it. **

Hated Desire

Chapter One:

It was the first day of summer. A time when people came out of there homes to have fun. The season when the cool spring weather subsides to the summer heat. Most of the staff at the Fire Eyes Fire Nation head quarters were outside. Expect the second commander of the whole Fire Eyes. Lamin, although only sixteen, was almost in charge of the whole place. Her long brown hair, cold gray eyes, and cruel smile gave everyone a frightened feeling when she walked down the hall. Once in awhile the whole hallway would move to the side. She wore what every female of the Fire Eyes did. A long sleeve shirt and loose fitting pants for easy movement. Of course, so much power came with a price. Lamin was in her office buried underneath a mountain of papers on what could have been the nicest day in history. "There is no way I'm getting all of this done today." The sixteen year old muttered to herself. Suddenly a small knock was heard on her door.

"Lamin, are you in?" A voice on the other said followed by a giggle. Sighing, Lamin stood and opened her door.

"Yes, Valin, I'm in. What can I help you with?" She asked the girl at the door.

"More papers for you and note from Akia." She said giggling happily. Sighing, Lamin moved out of the way so she could put down the papers. Valin, was the perky one of the Yonei twins. Her sister, Vanee, was the complete opposite of her. Although both of them looked exactly the same, amber eyes and pitch black hair along with the standard issue dress for Fire Eyes females, most people didn't believe they were sisters. The only difference between the two were their lips. Valin's were full and a deep pink where Vanee's were thin and were always twisted into a cruel smile. If you were to look at Lamin, Valin, and Vanee, your first guess would be that Lamin and Vanee were related.

"May I have the note?" She asked Valin, stretching her hand out. Handing the note to Lamin, Valin skipped out of the office.

"See you later!" She giggled as she left. Reading over the note, Lamin sighed. Akia wanted her to basically baby-sit her grandson Tilin. Despite the fact that he was sixteen and a very talented fire bender. Akia had trained him herself and Akia was extremely talented. Placing the note in her pocket, Lamin slung her bow and quiver on her back and put her dagger in the sheath on her left leg. Lamin never left her office or \

her house without her weapons. Heading out, she walked down the hall towards the head office. Akia's door was already open when Lamin walked up to it.

"Hello my dear Lamin." Akia said smiling and opening her arms for a hug. Lamin grimaced but caved and gave Akia a small hug. Ever since she was little Akia took care of her and taught her how to be who she was.

"Hello Akia, may I ask what you need from me?" She asked when they were safely in Akia's office and the door was closed.

"I need you to make sure my grandson Tilin is safe." Akia said, interlacing her fingers together. Akia was the oldest person in the Fire Eyes. She'd also been running it the longest. Lamin frowned as Akia spoke. She always hated having to watch Tilin.

"I hope you realize how much I dislike watching Tilin." Lamin said, her lips formed into a frown.

"Yes, I know, but you keep a lovely job of keeping him safe." Akia responded.

"Vanee and Valin would do a fine job as well." Lamin said, almost pouting. It would have been pouting if Lamin's face ever showed emotion but it rarely did. Smiling, Akia closed her eyes.

"Lamin, I trust you. I do not of many people here. The fact that I am trusting you with my grandson is great honor." She told her, Akia's eyes still closed. "Besides, Tilin always enjoys your company more then most. Its like always. Just for the summer season." Opening her eyes and standing up, Akia smiled.

"So, where will I meet him this time?" Lamin asked folding her arms the way she did when things annoyed her.

"By the fountain." Akia answered shortly. Closing Akia's office door, Lamin walked swiftly to the fountain in the front of the building. To Lamin, this was going to be a long season.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Okay next chapter. THIS will be it till someone gives me at least one review. That way I know SOMEONE is reading it. Its pointless to write something no one is reading. You follow? Oh and in case you didn't know, the First Chapters title was 'Hated Desire.' Okay, Now follow me?

Hated Desire

Chapter Two: Ice Cold Feelings

Walking into the bright sun light, Lamin squinted and covered her eyes with her hand. The fountain wasn't to far from the front entrance. Quickly walking towards it, she dove into her thoughts. _'why am I watching a sixteen year old boy? I mean can't he watch himself? I did. You never saw me being followed around. Come to think of it though, I was either in one of two places. One the training field or my quarters.' _She thought to herself as she walked. Everyone she passed avoided her eyes. Eye contact usually meant questioning when dealing with Lamin. If you weren't doing everything the way you were supposed, she'd play her games.

"You don't believe! Look at my arm." A woman said from a bench. Looking over at her, Lamin stopped and watched the woman roll up her left sleeve. She was sitting on the bench with a new girl. Lamin remember the girl well. She showed great promise. Her specialty was the sword. She was also from the Earth Kingdom. That was one of many things Fire Lord Ozai tried to change about the Fire Eyes. The fact that they turned no one down if they were qualified.

"I just don't believe we met the same Lamin." The girl said softly.

"Well she's the only Lamin here." The woman said pointing to a long, once deep scar on her arm. "She did that to me with an arrow. The one thing you _have_ to do with Lamin is stay on her decent side. She doesn't have a good one. If you happen to get in trouble, she's very polite to you. She loves getting in your head. She'll ask you strange questions. Finally she'll get to her favorite part. She'll ask, and I quote, "Do you like Jokes?" She said. Lamin smirked as she spoke. All of it was true. Lamin loved to get into the minds of others. It was easy with her staff though. The majority of them were idiots.

"So, then what?" The girl asked. Her voice seemed slightly afraid. The image she'd had of Lamin before was now completely changed.

"If you say yes, she'll make you tell her one. If she doesn't find it funny, she'll kill you. Most of the time, slowly and painfully. If you say yes and tell her a good one, you get another chance to live. If you have the guts to tell her no, she'll normally smile. Its an evil cruel smile." The other woman said with a sigh. "Also if your smart you'll avoid eye contact at all costs." Grinning evilly, Lamin started back on her trip to find Tilin. Every last word the woman said was true and she knew it. She loved jokes but the way she liked them only helped to further her cruel emotionless pit for a heart. She normally got war prisoners that were only going to die soon anyway to play with. It wasn't like she could exactly kill off all her staff when they messed up. All though she had killed a few

dozen people that worked for her before. Much less then Akia though. Akia's temper was legend in the whole Fire Nation. Lamin gave second chances, Akia would kill you the first time you messed up.

Finally seeing the fountain, Lamin grimaced as she spotted a boy sitting there. He was playing with toy of some sort. His black hair falling in front of his eyes slightly. His clothes seemed to be torn in a few spots. The largest rip was on his right shoulder. The fabric was torn off completely, showing a small fresh cut. It looked as if it had just stopped bleeding. Lamin sighed as she approached him.

"Hello Tilin." She said through gritted teeth. Looking up at her, Lamin saw a great big grin across his face. His florescent amber eyes sparkling in the summer light. Suddenly, he stood up and ran to her giving her a very large hug.

"Lamin! I've waited all summer to see you!" He said overjoyed.

"Tilin, get off!" She growled. Her face buried in his chest. Tilin was a good bit large then her. Letting her go, he laughed. "You have no idea how lucky you are I can't kill you!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you again." He said smiling. "Here! Look what I found!" He laughed handing her the toy he was playing with earlier. Taking it, Lamin frowned and handed it back.

"I do not play with toys." She muttered. He smiled at her softly. A soft hints of love, care, and joy in his eyes. Staring into his eyes for a moment, Lamin felt her ice cold heart jump slightly. She'd been watching him for seven years so this was tradition for her and Tilin. Zoning out, Lamin found herself stuck staring into his eyes.

"So! Toys are fun. You know that thing that makes you laugh and gives you enjoyment?" He said suddenly. Thrown back into reality, Lamin sighed.

"Whatever Tilin." She hissed. "Any where special you'd like to go right now?"

"The water fall!" He said instantly. Running off in the direction of the near by waterfall, Lamin sighed again. Only this time it was different and she could hear it. _'what is wrong with me?' _she thought as she ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay so, finally someone loved me enough to leave a review. Meaning the next chapter comes out because I know someone is reading. So all you people who read and don't leave a review, thank the person who did.

Hated Desire

Chapter Three: Stupid Staff

A cool breeze rushed over Lamin as she walked towards the nearby waterfall. The waters were always wonderful to sit under on days like today. Rocks surrounded the pool and trees enclosed the whole thing, giving it a serene appearance. It wasn't a surprise that Tilin wanted to come here.

"Man! I just love this place!" He exclaimed as he ran to pool underneath the falls.

"Clearly." Lamin said folding her arms and sitting down on a near by rock. She hated coming here. When ever they did, they never left till sundown and even then Tilin protested to all living hell.

"I'm going swimming. You want to join me?" He asked her suddenly. A tiny sly grin on his face.

"No." She said bluntly. Her face completely unchanged from its normal cold state. For a moment no one spoke. Tilin just stood there, his boyish grin widening and Lamin sitting on the rock, her arms crossed and her cruel scowl pasted on her face.

"I think your just chicken." Tilin said finally. "I think you don't know how to swim."

"I most certainly am not." She snapped back at him. "And I do too!"

"Chicken, Chicken!" He sang, dancing around and acting like some sort of bird, laughing his head off. Lamin sat on the rock, trying to ignore him but it wasn't work the way she wanted it to. "Bwak! Bwak bwaak!" He taunted.

"I most certainly am not chicken! I should have you killed for even implying that!" She yelled jumping up and getting in his face. Tilin just laughed at her rage. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and ran towards the pool, jumping in still holding onto Lamin. For a moment, Lamin just stayed underneath the water, holding her breath and deciding what to do when she did eventually swim up. It seemed like hours but eventually she did swim up towards the surface, coughing up water. Her long hair growing even longer due to the added water weight.

"TILIN! YOU IDIOTIC GIT!" She screamed at him. He wasn't above the water but he had heard her yelling. Popping up next to her, he laughed softly.

"Oh come on Lamin it was funny." He said. It seemed almost as if he were whispering because Lamin was yelling so loudly.

"IT MOST CERTAINLY WAS NOT FUNNY!" She yelled, panting hard and treading the cool crystal clear water.

"You know, your really beautiful when your mad." He said swimming close to her.

Lamin blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked him, still slightly pissed off.

"Nothing," He answered, "I'm just saying." Lamin smiled softly as she looked into his vibrant amber eyes, his black hair covering the left one. Moving his hair out of

his eyes, she felt him grab her waist and pull her slightly closer so she could feel him right next to her. Suddenly they heard a loud cough. Looking up at the person standing there, Lamin's eyes grew wide.

"Am I interrupting something?" The man said slightly confused.

"No, of course not!" Lamin said quickly, pushing Tilin underneath the water and pulling herself out of the pool. "What do you want?" She asked ringing out her hair. Behind her, Tilin was getting out himself and ringing out his clothes. She could hear him swearing under his breathe but didn't bother to think about why.

"Ma'am, we've captured the Avatar." He said standing very still. For a second, no one spoke. Lamin just blinked constantly.

"You did, what?" She asked again. Her voice sounded as if she didn't believe it.

"Captured the Avatar General Lamin." He repeated. His eye growing wider with fear as each silent second passed. Lamin just grinned her cruel grin.

"Take Tilin to my office and wait there for me." She said walking back to the Fire Eyes. Confused, the man looked at Tilin.

"Your in deep shit dude." He said before walking back himself. The man followed quickly, pondering to himself what he'd done wrong.

When Lamin was inside, she knocked on large door near the entrance. "Vanee! Valin!" She yelled as she knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened and Vanee stood at the door. A highly confused look on her face.

"May I help you Lamin?" She asked softly. "And why are you all wet?"

"Where's your sister?" Lamin hissed. "We have mistakes to fix. Tell your sister to get herself down to the dudgeons immediately." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course, but why are you all wet?" Vanee asked her, still highly confused by all this.

"I'll tell you when we get down there." She hissed before turning on her heel and storming away.

All right, that's chapter Three. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello again. _I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender _ If I did, that would rock. I do however own Vanee, Valin, Akia, non-important workers, Tilin and Lamin. _Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Momo and Appa are not mine. They belong to the creator of Avatar the Last Air bender. _ Felt the need to do that, don't ask.

Hated Desire

Chapter Four: A cell is no place for children, let alone the Avatar.

As Lamin stormed down the long stairs to the dudgeons, no one dared speak to her. Her cold gray eyes were flashing with annoyance and anger. Passing by a group of girls still in training, Lamin caught a bit of what they were saying.

"Wow, I wonder what someone did to make her that mad."

"What ever they did, she is so gonna kill them."

"I wonder how though..."

Pausing for a tiny second, Lamin thought about that. How to punish the idiots who did this. For a few moments she was lost in thoughts. There were just so many ways to punish the fools.

"Lamin!" A cheery voice said suddenly. Turning around, Lamin looked to see Valin and Vanee walking towards her quickly. "I'd hug you but your all wet." She giggled.

"Yes, I know." She hissed back. Lamin hadn't forgotten that fact. Seeing as the dudgeons always seemed to be extremely cold even in the hottest summers.

"Don't you think you should have dried off before coming down here?" Vanee said in her soft voice.

"We don't have time for that!" Lamin yelled, turning heel and continuing down the large stairs to the dudgeons. The Yonei twins looked at each other before quickly following her down.

"Would you mind telling us what has happened?" Vanee asked finally. "Including why you are wet, please."

"The morons we work with just captured the Avatar and his group. I was notified after a little dip in the water at the falls. Which was not my own doing. Tilin decided it would be amusing to pull me in." She said, purposely forgetting the last part of it all.

"Hit it again Katara!" Aang said trying to encourage the water bender to break the bars of their cage. "Come on, try the water whip again, with me this time."

"Aang the bars aren't going to break." Sokka said from him little spot in the corner of the cell. "You've been trying for hours."

"Do you always have to be such a pessimist?" His sister snapped back.

"Will all of you shut up!" Toph added, "All of this fighting isn't going to get us out at all."

"Oh then what will?" Katara snapped rudely. Everyone, including the carefree monk, seemed to be on edge.

"Earth bending." Toph replied as if she hadn't even heard Katara's tone of voice. Katara made a tiny mocking laugh before moving out of the way, Aang following closely behind her. Readying herself, Toph was about to push a boulder into the bars when an unfamiliar voice spoke out loudly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were." It said with a small hint of amused laughter. "It'll only bounce back and hit the four of you."

"Oh yeah!" Toph said, fighting back.

"Oh, yes." Another voice said, this time a bit softer then the first one. Standing up and preparing for what was unknown everyone was standing ready to fight whatever came up.

"Show yourselves!" Sokka yelled.

"If you wish!" The third voice said happily. Stepping forwards towards the small patch of light Lamin, Vanee, and Valin stood silently. Lamin was in the middle of the two, her cold gray eyes searching the cell to make sure everyone on was there. A cruel smile spread across her face. Vanee stood to Lamin's right. Her amber eyes and hands seeming ready to use her talents in bending if anyone decided to attack the three. Valin was on Lamin's left. Her normal happy giggly smile and cheerful amber eyes staring at everyone.

"Who are you all?" Aang asked finally after a few moments of silence and staring.

"This is Vanee, third in command of the Fire Eyes and Head of the weapons department. Valin, also third in command of the Fire Eyes, head of National Affairs and. Holiday arrangement. Also twin sister to Vanee." Lamin paused to give them time to note the appearances of the Yonei Twins. "And I, am Lamin. Second in Command of the Fire Eyes next to Akia."

"Where are we?" Katara demanded. A stream of water ready to fire at the three girls.

"Relax, Relax my dear Katara. You are by no means in any danger." Vanee said softly. "You are the Fire Eyes Head Command. Grant it, the dudgeons are bit chilly but you are in no immediate danger."

"Then why have you captured us!" Aang asked a small look of fear clearly present on his face.

"That, was a mistake. No one meant to bother you because here at the Fire Eyes, we are very loyal to the Avatar." Valin said with a small giggle at the end.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Toph asked, speaking for the first time after they had shown themselves.

"We plan to let you out, give a great banquet as apology for capturing you then set you on your merry way to defeating the Fire Lord. Hopefully before The Fire Eyes needs to." Lamin said with a grin. "Vanee, Valin, run upstairs and tell Cook to prepare the banquet for our guests." Bowing respectfully before they left, the Yonei twins took off out of sight. "As for you four." Lamin muttered as she opened the cell door.

"Your just letting us go?" The air bender said, slightly worried this was a trick.

"Of course. Unless you want to stay in there. Now come, Cook will have the food ready soon and I need to show you to your rooms." She said before turning to leave and starting up the long stairs. "You all best follow, or you'll get lost."

One by one, the Avatar and his gang followed Lamin out of the cold dudgeons.

"Something isn't right here." Katara whispered when they were out and into the hall ways.

"I know how you feel." Aang replied back in a hushed voice. "Something, just doesn't feel right about this place." After that no one spoke. They all walked in silence. Lamin supposed it was because they were afraid of something. They all were pretty young. Katara was fourteen, Sokka fifteen, and Aang and Toph were only twelve. All ages most children were still being just that children. Finally they reached the dorm rooms.

"Here are your rooms. Katara and Toph to this one. Aang and Sokka to this one." She said pointing to one on the left and one on the right. Both were across from each other. "I will send someone to come get you when the banquet is ready. Any questions or concerns, please feel free to stop someone in the halls and ask for me." Lamin suddenly paused, her face suddenly very serious. "Please do not wander around. Limit your wandering to this hall way and the outside back grounds. The door to the backgrounds is just at the end of the hall way. Good day." She said before walking back towards her office. Leaving the gang confused, hungry, and still slightly worried this all was a trap by the Fire Nation.

Okay, next chapter is out and chapter five should be out soon enough to. Hope you all liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I would really like to thank breathelesslove. Why you ask? Because she is the only one who has read and my story and left a review. THUS meaning someone is reading it. So, tank ya! **

**Hated Desire**

**Chapter Five: Is this still a trap? **

For Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph it seemed like hours before they had any contact with anyone from the Fire Eyes. They had all gathered in Aang and Sokka's room shortly after Lamin had left them. It was one of those unspoken agreements that had occurred after they watched her leave them to themselves.

"So, wait, the Fire Eyes is on my side?" Aang asked again.

"That's what she said." Katara answered, shifting uncomfortably yet again.

"This is simple!" The oldest male of the group said after he saw his sisters movement.

"Oh yeah? Explain it then." Toph said sarcastically.

"Yeah, this just another plot by the Fire Lord to get Aang. He captures Aang, gains his trust then," He explained with great enthusiasm, "BAM! He's got the Avatar." For a moment, no on spoke. All of them were inside their heads, trying to piece together everything. Parts of it didn't add up, and then other parts were to simple.

"Okay, now what?" Aang said worried about the piece that came after Fire Lord Ozai's supposed trap worked. Just like before, no one spoke. Every one was still trying to figure out why they were let go. Suddenly, the heard a small laugh at the door.

"You all come down to dinner, that why." Lamin said. Her normally cruel figure seeming softer in a way as she stood in the door leaning against it and her arms folded across her chest. All four of them jumped at the sound of her voice. Moments passed before anyone said anything. Finally Aang went to open his mouth to speak. Lamin beat him to his thoughts.

"How much have I heard?" she asked grinning. Aang just managed to nod, his friends following his movements. "All of it. I must assure you all yet again, this is not a trap by the Fire Lord. Although I'm sure he wishes this was, the Fire Eyes is loyal to the Avatar only." She explained again. "Now come! Its time for dinner and you four are the honored guests!" Leading everyone down a set of stairs and to a large set of doors, Lamin was mentally laughing as she saw their faces.

"What's in there?" Katara asked suspiciously as she looked at the large doors. Lamin laughed at her question.

"This is banquet hall my dear!" She said opening the doors to a room twice the size of any normal one. Fountains with each of the four nations symbols were in each of the four corners of the room.

Long tables were set up in a box like formation. A large pit in the center. Leading everyone up a set of small stairs and to a plat form, Lamin waved her hand towards four seats. "These are for you four." She said, her eyes seeming to look over them. Turning around, the gang seemed to be looking at woman a few feet taller then Lamin. Her eyes were a dull cold amber color, only to be matched by her black hair with strips of white placed up in tight bun. Bowing respectfully, Lamin smiled. "This, is Akia. Leader of the Fire Eyes."

"Oh, Lamin, dear you don't need to introduce me. I can do it myself." Akia said with a smile. Unlike her appearance, her voice was soft and gentle. "Welcome young Avatar to the Fire Eyes."

"Thank you ma'am." Aang said with respectful bow. Glancing back at his friends to see that they were doing the same.

"Please, please, come let us eat. I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm rather hungry." Akia said with large grin. Moving towards their seats, everyone sat down. The only empty seat was the one Lamin's left side. Shortly after, people dressed the same was as Lamin and Akia were only there was no golden trim around the collar.

"Lamin, would you like to make the opening speech?" Akia said softly to Lamin.

"Oh, I...well. Your much better at things like that then I am." She said returned stuttering slightly. Lamin was honored that Akia even gave her the opportunity to make the speech, but she wasn't fond of doing things like that.

"Come now dear, your as good as the next person. Just say what feels right." The Fire Eyes leader said with a sly grin. Grinning back, Lamin accepted her defeat, stood up and commanded silence.

"Tonight, we are very honored." She began, her voice loud and strong. It seemed to ring throughout the whole room. Commanding great respect from all. "One hundred years ago, Avatar Roku started the Fire Eyes. It was only small organization made to help him peace. After his passing, we swore all our allegiance to him. As you know, that has changed. When Fire Lord Ozai came to power, his first task was to get rid of us. Can we blame him though? Back then, we were a threat. So, we came to an agreement. We give him our loyalty, he gives us funding. I'm sure some of our older members remember the old fire eyes. A small house barely capable of holding thirty when we have three hundred. On that day, we made a grand plan. We were to wait until three days before that fatal comet returned, then take down the Fire Lord and bring back peace. Luckily for us, the Avatar has returned." She paused, allowing for a great applause to rise up.

"Tonight, I present to you Avatar Aang, Master Water bender Katara of the Southern, Brave Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and new to group, The Blind Bandit herself Toph!" Again, a great roaring applause rose from the people below them. Sitting back down, Lamin saw the whole group blushing slightly.

"Nice speech my dear." Akia whispered. Beaming, Lamin began her dinner.

After awhile, the empty seat on Lamin's left still hadn't been filled. She'd thought at first Tilin was just busy trying to find the dinning hall but after such along amount of time Akia and Lamin began to get worried about him.

"Lamin, dear, where is Tilin?" Akia asked finally.

"I do not know. I sent him to my office when the Avatar first arrived but he wasn't there when I went back after showing them to their rooms and he was gone." Lamin said, a hint of worry in her cold voice.

"Would you mind going to find him?" Akia asked. Nodding, Lamin stood and went to go find him. She thought at first he'd been in his room but he wasn't. Next she tried Akia's office and room. Still, Tilin was nowhere. Finally, she walked out to the water fall. There, sitting on the same rock she was earlier that morning, was Tilin.

"Where have you been?" Lamin yelled when she saw him. Turning to her, he grinned. "There is a great banquet being held for the Avatar and his friends! Your grandmother and the whole Fire Eyes is there, where were you?"

"I was picking flowers." He said bluntly. His boyish grin still on his face.

"Picking flowers?" She asked, a confused and annoyed look on her face.

"yeah, see when I was at you office, I noticed how boring it was in there. So I decided to go pick some flowers and put them in there." He explained.

"You put flowers in my office? Tilin, you know how I feel about flowers in the work place." He just smiled. His midnight black hair blowing softly in the summer's night breeze. Sighing, Lamin grabbed his hand and began pulling him back inside. "Come on, we need to get back." Stopping her, he pulled so she was facing him.

"Can we stop off at your office first?" He asked. A light pink setting into his cheeks.

"Why?" She asked confused and still slight amazed he'd managed to pull her. Even if she wasn't using all her strength, Lamin was sure he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Because." He answered. Sighing she agreed and they walked to her office.

Opening her office door, Lamin stopped suddenly at what she saw.

**Cliffe! Great isn't it? Hope you liked this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey, I don't have a note...other then, please keep reading. **

**Hated Desire**

**Chapter Six: Memories **

"Tilin, I..." Lamin stuttered as she walked into her office. "I...don't know what to say."

"So your not gonna kill me?" He asked blushing.

"No, no of course not." She answered, still looking around her flower filled office. It was filled with Panda Lilies. A flower were really only native to Mt. Mahaku. A very large volcano quite a long distance away from the Fire Eyes. They also happened to be Lamin's favorite and hold a special meaning to the sixteen year old girl. "How did you get all these?"

"I told you, I was flower picking." Tilin replied with a sly grin. Picking one up, he held it out to her. Taking it, she smiled. Remembering the first time she'd ever seen these flowers.

It was the spring Lamin was seven. Akia had given her permission to come along on an important mission to the Earth Kingdom mountain. Or that's what Akia told her. When your seven getting to leave the Fire Eyes, no matter how short a distance, was a great honor. It meant you were working hard and were a model student in training.

"Nothing to say young Lamin." Akia asked during the long ride. They were inside one of Akia's many carriages. It wasn't lavish like many would have expected but simple. The Fire Eyes leader hated drawing unwanted attention to herself. "Its been quite a long time, I would expected you to have questions." Lamin just shook her head. "Do you know where we are?"

"The northern portion of the Earth Kingdom, Madam Akia." She answered not looking up. Her voice cold even for such a young age. Akia smiled at her response. _"such a smart little girl, yet she worries me." _

Finally they reached the village. A soft smell of flowers greeted them. Along with a strange woman.

"Hello Akia." The woman said as they stepped out of the carriage. "Been awhile hasn't it dear?" She said, giving Akia a hug.

"My Aunt Wu, how have you been?" Akia replied, hugging her back. Lamin just stood quietly and watched. It would have been rude of her to say anything. Her teachers always told her Children were to be seen, never heard and Lamin lived by that rule, among others.

"I have been fine. Now, I knew of your coming but not of you reasons. Why are you here?"

"I'm here on business. There are few disturbances that I was asked to check out recently. One was a small Fire Nation group up on Mt. Mahaku." She said, smiling and looking towards the large mountain.

"Oh lovely. Are you getting rid of the pests? Well, I guess you can't really tell me that now can you. Anyway, who are you?" The fortune teller asked bending down to Lamin's eye level.

"My name is Lamin." She answered giving a small respectful bow. Akia smiled again as she looked down at Lamin.

"Well, we must be going. It was nice to see you again Aunt Wu." Akia said placing her hand on Lamin's shoulder and leading her towards the mountain. "Lamin, do you know why we're here?" Akia asked after a little while of walking. Lamin shook her head silently. Her medium length hair moving as she shook her head. "Well, I have a few things to take care of but, I took you because I thought you would enjoy it here." Confused, Lamin stopped walking and looked up at Akia. A puzzled look on the child's face. "You work so hard during training. You are the top of your class and never cause any trouble. When we got you, I was worried you might be a problem child seeing as you had no parents. All of the other children in training and have parents around them to help them get through things."

"Not to be disrespectful Madam Akia, but...what happened to my parents?" She asked coldly. Even as a small child Lamin was cruel, cold and uncaring. Plus she'd never asked about her parents before. Till just then Lamin had always thought Akia was her mother. Being told she had no parents made her ask something, she normally wouldn't have.

"Some things should not be told to children. The important part is, I am your care taker." Akia said beginning to walk again. She began following and that was when Lamin saw them. A grand bouquet of flowers being handed to young woman by a young man. She was thrilled and immediately began hugging him. Lamin stopped walking for a second and just stood there. Watching their every movement silently. "Lamin?" Akia asked turning around to look at her when she'd realized Lamin wasn't following. She made no movement though. It was like she hadn't even heard her.

"You don't know what those are, do you?" Akia asked with a smile. The girl just shook her head, still staring at the couple. "They're called Panda Lilies. When a young man, loves a young girl, he climbs the mountain and gets her a Panda Lily." She explained. "Then her gives it to her as a sign of their love."

"What a stupid thing to do." Lamin said turning her gaze finally. "She'll probably just break his heart by cheating on him later. She doesn't love because love is impossible and dumb."

"Don't be so sure Young Lamin." Akia said beginning once again to walk to their destination with her back to the girl. What Akia didn't know was Lamin had picked up one of the flowers that had fallen from the bouquet.

"I swear on this flower, to never become that venerable and weak." She said before tossing it aside and catching up with her care taker. From that day on, the Panda Lily always held special meaning to her. It was with that flower, she threw away almost all of her emotions.

"So, we're cool? Your not gonna kill me?" Tilin asked, snapping her out of her memories.

"No, Tilin, I'm not going to kill you." She said slowly, placing the flower down. "Now come along, we need to get back to the banquet before it ends." Walking out into the hallway, she looked at her flower filled office again. The words she spoke so sincerly as a child ringing through her head.

"_I swear on this flower, to never become that venerable and weak." _

"Lamin come on! There was just a loud bang in the dinning room!" Tilin yelled from down the hall.

"_I swear on this flower, to never become that venerable and weak. Never will I." _

**Cliff hanger and memories of her childhood? What more does this chapter need? **


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I own nothing other then Tilin, Lamin and my other OC characters. God I wish I owned Avatar. And I'm leaving for a week. I'm headed to Fort Myers Florida

to visit my grandparents. So no updates for about a week.

**Hated Desire**

**Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Visit **

A heavy breeze blew Lamin's hair back as she ran towards the dinning hall.

"What happened?" She asked when she'd caught up with Tilin at the dinning hall door.

"I'm not sure. All I heard was a large explosion and then smoke started coming out of the door." He said. Nodding, Lamin opened the door to only be greeted by a large ball of thick black smoke.

"Come on Tilin." She yelled as she ran through the open door. Inside it looked like a tornado had gone through the room twice. Paintings that were once on the wall, now lay on the floor burned or cut into shreds. The four fountains were spraying water in all directions. Black shadows were moving swiftly as she looked for someone familiar in all the dismay. Suddenly a figure popped out of the smoke, swinging a heavy sword right towards Lamin's head. Stepping to the left, Lamin looked like a blur as she advanced towards the figured. Pulling her out her dagger, she kicked the sword out of the person's hand. For a second, it stood confused. She took that opportunity and front kicked the person in the chest right into the wall. Again, she moved like a blurry shadow as she held her dagger to its throat. "What's going on?" She demanded as she held the knife steady at the persons neck.

"General Lamin! Please! Don't kill me, I have a son!" The figure, now exposed to be a man, begged as the cold steel hit his warm skin. Lamin scowled as she pressed the dagger into his neck harder.

"State your name and division." She demanded again. "And make it quick, don't want to have to kill you."

"I'm Ghet of the Seventh division! Please, I'm begging you!" He yelled. Letting go of him and pulling her dagger back, Lamin smiled.

"So sorry Ghet. Now what happened?" She said pulling him up off the ground. By now most of the smoke had cleared so Lamin could see hundreds of moving figures fighting each other.

"Princess Azula sent in troops. They just blew through the left wall and started attacking."

"Where is the Avatar?"

"I don't know." He said panting slightly. "He disappeared into the smoke." Lamin sighed as she patted his back.

"Be careful Ghet." She said softly before disappearing like a shadow into the thick smoke. As she moved swords, arrows, spears, fire, and any thing you could think, cut through the fog. Lamin saw tons of Fire Eyes members but the Avatar was still unseen. She hoped he was okay and with Akia. Akia would protect him. Then Tilin ran into her thoughts. What had happened to him? She'd told him to come with her into the mess but she didn't notice him following her. In fact, she hadn't seen him at all.

"Look out!" Some one yelled at her. Turning around to see who had yelled, she felt a heavy weight at her waist. It was pulling her straight into the wall and onto the ground. They both hit the ground a little ways away and few seconds later from a very large piece of falling roof. Looking up at her savior, Lamin smiled as she looked into familiar florescent amber eyes. "You okay?" He asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine." She answered smiling stupidly. She wasn't quite sure why she was smiling. Sitting up, Lamin felt his weight come off her. He hadn't realized who she was yet.

"You sure? We fell pretty hard." He said sitting down on his knees by her legs.

"Tilin, I'm fine." She said again. A sharp pain surged through her right wrist but it wasn't any thing couldn't ignore.

"Lamin! Your alive!" Tilin cried before hugging her tightly. "When you ran in, I thought for sure you'd be a goner!"

"I'm fine. Now please, I need to get control of this. Let me go." Lamin said softly. Letting her go, Tilin helped her stand up. By now the smoke was almost all clear. Most of the troops Azula had brought in, were gone. Only half a dozen were still swinging their weapons. Standing up on what was now a rumble filled platform, Lamin could see a single sedan chair surrounded by ten guards. A single feminine figure hidden by the curtains of it. Moving with great agility and speed, Lamin sliced right through the curtains and landed a foot away from it, her head bowed and on one knee.

"What is the meaning of this!" The Royal princess asked rudely. "I demand to know who did that!" Grinning, Lamin looked up and stood. Her gray eyes dancing as she looked at Princess Azula.

"Hello Azula, your a bit late for dinner, don't you think?" Lamin said in a calm, cruel voice. Smiling back cruelly, Azula laughed.

"Don't worry Lamin, I'm not here for dinner." She said waving her hand, standing up and stepping out gracefully of her chair.

"Dear Princess, I suggest you leave." Lamin said flashing the silver metal of her blade. "Unless you want to fight me for the right to stay."

"That's all right." The princess said in a bored tone. "I must be going anyway. Before I go though." She said grinning. Throwing a ball of blue fire, Azula attacked swiftly. Lamin was just lucky enough to dodge her first attack. Grabbing Azula's wrist, Lamin through her to the ground and placed her foot on her chest.

"I win Azula, now leave." She said loudly. Removing her foot, Lamin let her get up. Getting back in her chair Azula waved her hand.

"Lets leave." She said softly. "By the way, Lamin. I'd expect to see me again sometime soon." Turning around she left through the gapping whole that she'd created. Lamin stood there for a second or two. Her silver blade sparkling in the sun light and a light breeze blowing her long hair which had fallen out of its normal state. After Azula and her troops were out of sight, she turned to find the Avatar and Tilin. What had happened to them?


End file.
